Sasori's plan
by PrincessZela
Summary: Sasori kidnaps Sakura so that the Akatsuki can capture Naruto  nine tailed fox  will it work?
1. Chapter 1

_In the Akatsuki lair_

_Deidara was bored, he was alone and the other Akatsuki members were outside looking for Naruto to take the nine tailed fox. "I hate this!" screams Deidara madly. "Oh shut up, Deidara! You captured Gaara, so now we'll capture Naruto Uzumaki!" says Itachi and Kisame walking in the lair. "So did you guys find anything!" says Deidara happily. Kisame gives a deadly glare at Deidara. "No, we didn't, but at least Pein let us go!" says Itachi normally. "I wish I could throw a bomb at him!" thinks Deidara madly, looking at Itachi. "And where are the others?" says Kisame looking around. "Sasori went to the Leaf village to get a package from another evil ninja. Tobi and Zetsu... I don't know! And the others I have no idea" says Deidara normally. "Clueless!" says Itachi madly. All of a sudden the boulder that hid the lair moved. "I wonder who it is!" says Kisame. Then Sasori and a girl walk in. "Sasori, my man, you're back!" says Deidara joking a happy tone. "Shut up, Deidara!" says Sasori madly. "Who's the girl?" says Kisame looking at the hypnotized girl next to Sasori. "Yeah and how did you hypnotize her?" asks Deidara confused. "I'll explain when all of us are here!" says Sasori leaving. The girl follows him._

_After a while, Tobi and Zetsu arrive. "Oh hi people!" says Zetsu madly. "Why are you so grumpy?" says Deidara confused, giggling a bit. "WE DIDN'T FIND ANYTHING IN THE SAND VILLAGE" screams Zetsu madly. "Calm down!" says Tobi before noticing, the hypnotized girl. "Wait isn't that the girl that was around the Jinchuriki?" says Tobi amazed. "I'll explain when Pein, Hidan, and Kakuzu come back" says Sasori madly. "Well we already arrived!" says Hidan appearing out of nowhere with Pein and Kakuzu. "Now start explaining Sasori!" says Deidara madly. Sasori slaps Deidara in the face. "HEY, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" screams Deidara madly. "Don't give me orders!" says Sasori madly. "Oh you two, SHUT THE HELL UP AND START EXPLAINING SASORI!" screams Kisame taking out his sword. "Ok, hey you, can you leave?" says Sasori turning to the hypnotized girl. "Whatever!" says the girl walking away._

_All of them go to the center of the room and sit down…..._

"_So what's the…?" says Deidara but he is interrupted by a deadly glare from Itachi. "Look, the best way to get the Jinchuriki is to bring him here alone! I saw the girl walking with the Jinchuriki and then I captured her" says Sasori normally. "That girl has a name and her name is Sakura Haruno!" says Pein bored. "Sakura Haruno?" asks Deidara confused. "Yeah, that's her name, you baka (idiot)!" says Sasori glaring at Deidara. "Why does everyone glare at me?" wimps Deidara. "Because you are annoying!" says everyone except Deidara himself. "Humph… I caught the kazekage!" says Deidara madly. "Yeah and that's because Sasori battled his brother!" says Pein annoyed. Deidara wanted to throw a bomb at Pein but he knew that Pein would kill him if he did that, so he decided not to. "Ok, so here is the plan. Make the girl bring the Jinchuriki here and then we'll take the nine tailed fox" says Sasori normally. "Only one problem" says Hidan sadly. "And that is?" says Kakuzu now paying full attention. "How will you control her?" asks Hidan confused. "She obeys all my orders" says Sasori normally. "Oh wow! She obeys a puppet!" says Deidara sarcastically. "I'm going to make my puppets cut your head off if you keep it up!" says Sasori madly. "Yeah!" says Deidara sarcastically. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!" says Pein madly. "Ok!" says Sasori madly. "What do we have to eat?" says Kisame touching his stomach (that was growling) "Well… Nothing because we ate all yesterday!" says Pein sadly. "I'll go get some ramen from the Leaf village" says Deidara going to the bathroom. He comes out with a hat (that covers his face), some jeans, and a dark red shirt. "Who's going to pay?" says Deidara looking at the other Akatsuki members. "Me….. I guess!" says Kakuzu walking over to Deidara and handing some money. "Ok bye!" says Deidara disappearing. _

_In the leaf village's ramen shop…._

_Naruto was eating some ramen (as always) Deidara appeared close to the shop and sees Naruto. "Oh great, the Jinchuriki is here" thinks Deidara madly. He walks in and towards the Chef. "Good day Sir. What would you like to order!" says the Chef happily. "Um I would like your special of 10 bowls of ramen for the price of 5!" says Deidara looking at the Chef from under his hat. "Ok Sir! You may take a seat till your order is done!" says the Chef going into the kitchen to make Deidara's order. _

_Deidara sits down right next to Naruto. "Hi Sir, you like ramen?" says Naruto happily. "Yes I do! And by the looks of all those empty ramen bowls you must like it too!" says Deidara seeing 7 empty bowls of ramen next to Naruto. "Yeah, here is the best place to eat it!" says Naruto embarrassed. "Here is your order Sir!" says the Chef giving Deidara his order. "Wow, are all those ramen for you sir?" says Naruto amazed. "No young man, this is for my family and I" says Deidara giving the Chef the money. "Thanks Sir!" says Deidara leaving._

_Back in the Akatsuki lair…._

"_Where is Deidara?" says Sasori madly. "I'm back already!" says Deidara appearing in the lair. "Let's chow down!" say the 9 Akatsuki members sitting on the table. Deidara turns around to see Sakura. "Hey there is an extra bowl of ramen!" says Sasori confused. Deidara grabs the extra bowl of ramen and gives it to Sakura. "Oh…um…Thanks Deidara" says Sakura happily. She stands up and hugs him. Deidara quickly breaks the hug. Sakura sits back down. Everyone goes to sleep after that. (Sakura slept in a room close to Sasori's) _


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning….

Sakura was looking out of her window.

Nock- Nock

"Um….. Come in!" says Sakura sadly. Deidara walks in. "Good morning Deidara – Kun!" says Sakura sadly. "Good morning Sakura – Chan!" says Deidara confused. "Hey Deidara, why did you join the Akatsuki?" asks Sakura sadly. "Why should I tell you?" says Deidara madly. "Because if you don't I'll punch you till you die" says Sakura. "Ok…. I'll explain, at the beginning I didn't want to join the Akatsuki, but Itachi challenged me and said if he won I had to join. At first I thought I was winning but at the end….. He won" says Deidara sadly. "Oh!" says Sakura sadly. In that moment Sasori walks in. "Sasori, my…" says Deidara but is interrupted by a punch in the face by Sasori. "Ouch why you little!" says Deidara madly. "Shut up Deidara!" says Sasori madly. "Why are you here anyway?" says Deidara standing up. "Both of you have to come to the main room to start phase 1 of our plan to capture the Jinchuriki!" says Sasori leaving the room. Deidara and Sakura follow him to the main room and see that everyone is there. The table is square and has 11 seats (1 was for Orochimaru but he left so they kept that seat)

This was the order of the seats:

1st Pein

2nd Konan

3rd Kakuzu

4th Hidan

5th Tobi

6th Zetsu

7th Itachi

8th Kisame

9th Sasori

10th Deidara

And now Sakura was number 11.

"So what's the plan Sasori?" says Deidara confused. "For this Jinchuriki, I'll only need Sakura, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, and myself" says Sasori glaring at the four of them. "Ok! I have a mission for the rest of you!" says Pein normally. "What mission is it?" asks Tobi confused. "You and Zetsu are going to the Leaf village too! But I want you guys to investigate! Where is the Jinchuriki now? When is his next mission? And who is going to be with him on that mission?" says Pein looking at Sasori. "Ok then let's go!" says Deidara walking out of the lair with Sakura, Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori.

Back in the leaf village…..

Naruto was eating ramen as always. He was unaware of the eyes watching him. All of a sudden Sakura walks in (Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, and Itachi stayed close to the shop to hear Sakura's conversation). "Hi Sakura – Chan!" says Naruto happily. "Oh hi Naruto how are you?" says Sakura faking a smile. "Where have you been lately?" asks Naruto confused. "Um….. I went to see Gaara!" says Sakura lying to Naruto. Deep down inside she felt guilty for lying to him, but she was hypnotized. "Oh ok, hey did you hear the latest news of the Akatsuki?" asks Naruto madly. "No, what is it?" asks Sakura worried. "They say that one of them didn't want to join the Akatsuki!" says Naruto amazed. Sakura fainted in that moment.

2 hours later….

"HEY SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA – CHAN!" screams Naruto scared. "Huh, Naruto, what happened?" says Sakura standing up from a bed. She looks around and sees that she was in the hospital. "Well….. You fainted Sakura – Chan!" says Naruto worried. All of a sudden a man walks in. "Hey Sakura, we have to go!" says the man pulling her outside. "HEY, WHO ARE YOU AND WHERE ARE YOU TAKING SAKURA - CHAN?" screams Naruto madly. "He's a friend, Naruto!" says Sakura walking away with the man. The man had a black wig, some shorts, a white T- shirt, and some sun glasses. He takes her to a dark alley. "I brought her!" screams the man taking off the wig. (It was Deidara). In that moment Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori appear. "WHAT HAPPENED TO ME BACK THERE?" screams Sakura madly? "Well…. Sasori kind of well….. Lost control on your brain causing your body to faint!" says Deidara trying to understand his own words. "Ok?" says Sakura trying to understand Deidara's words. "Well… We should get to the lair!" says Kisame turning around. "WAIT, can I ask you a question Kisame?" says Sakura grabbing his Akatsuki uniform. "Huh. What is it?" asks Kisame turning around to see Sakura. "Why do you have that sword with you all the time?" says Sakura pointing at his sword. "It absorbs chakra! And I have it because we may need it!" says Kisame pulling out his sword. "Ok, than let's go!" says Sakura walking away. "She's cute!" says Deidara smiling. "WHAT, DEIDARA YOU'RE CRAZY! YOU KNOW THAT!" screams Sasori slapping him (10 times) "Ouch!" Screams Deidara madly. "Serves you right!" says Itachi leaving. "Yeah!" says Kisame running after Itachi.

In the Akatsuki lair….

"We're back!" screams Deidara happily. Pein turns around with a serious face. "What's wrong?" says Deidara confused. "Sakura, Deidara, you will both go on a mission!" says Pein still in his serious mood. "A mission so soon?" says Sakura amazed. "Master, if Sakura goes with Deidara then the hypnotism will go away, and I won't be able to control her anymore!" says Sasori getting in the conversation. "I already put a jutsu on her that now you and Deidara can control her!" says Pein madly. "Ok!" says Sasori madly. "So what's the mission?" asks Deidara confused. "Capture the Jinchuriki!" says Pein madly.


	3. Chapter 3

Flashback….

"So what's the mission?" asks Deidara confused. "Capture the Jinchuriki!" says Pein madly.

End of flashback….

"Ok, we'll do it!" says Deidara taking Sakura outside the lair. "Deidara, let's try as hard as we can!" says Sakura happily. "Do you really want to do this?" asks Deidara sadly. "Yes, but deep down inside I don't!" says Sakura sadly. "Sasori is going to hate me for this but I can't force you to do something that you don't want to do!" screams Deidara. The he kisses her (He is getting her out of the hypnotism) He then breaks the kiss. "Huh, what was that for? Oh, I forgot to tell you that when I hugged you I had already gotten out of the hypnotism" says Sakura happily. "But then why are you helping us?" asks Deidara confused. "I don't know, something in me told me to!" says Sakura sadly. "SAKURA, BE CAREFUL! AN AKATSUKI IS BESIDE YOU!" screams Kakashi appearing between them, pushing Sakura out of the way.

"Hahahaha, the copy ninja to the rescue, yeah right?" says Deidara sarcastically. "WHAT DO YOU WANT HERE?" says Kakashi madly? "I am taking that little medical ninja with me!" says Deidara pointing at Sakura. "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER! NOT WHEN I'M ALIVE!" says Kakashi madly. "That's what you think!" says Deidara laughing. He disappears in that moment. "He left?" says Sakura amazed that Deidara left her. "Sakura, whatever they want with you it must be something to capture Naruto. You are very dear to me, so be careful!" says Kakashi disappearing. Sakura walks to her house, still thinking of the Akatsuki members. When she enters her house, she sees 4 shadows standing in the window, but she couldn't see who they where.

"Who are you people?" says Sakura afraid. "Sakura, it's us!" says Deidara turning on a light. It was Sasori, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara of course. "What are you guys doing here?" asks Sakura hugging Sasori and Deidara. "We came to pick you up!" says Itachi normally. "We have a new plan! We'll capture you and the Jinchuriki will come running to save his beloved friend" says Sasori breaking the hug. "Oh ok!" says Sakura. "But you have to act like we actually are going to capture you, ok?" says Deidara smiling evilly. "Ok!" says Sakura confused.

Sakura runs away. (Starting the plan) "SOMEONE HELP ME! THE AKATSUKI ARE AFTER ME!" screams Sakura faking a desperate worried in her voice. "No one will hear you sweetie, just come quietly" says Deidara evilly. "NO! SOMEONE HELP!" screams Sakura with her fake scared voice. Now they were in the middle of the village. Deidara threw a bomb at Sakura, but Sakura dodged it. All of a sudden Naruto, Kiba, Ino, and Hinata come running. "Oh no, Sakura is in trouble" says Hinata worried. Naruto now has red eyes. "SAKURA – CHAN, WAIT I'LL HELP YOU!" screams Naruto madly. "Phase 1 complete, now phases 2 capture Sakura!" says Deidara quietly so that no one except Sasori could hear him. "Yeah, let's attack!" says Sasori quietly. Deidara throws a bomb at Sakura. Sakura "accidentally" falls to the floor. (When I wrote accidentally between "that means that she did it on purpose) Deidara comes close to Sakura. No one could see through the gas of the explosion. He picks her up and takes her to the clay bird. (The one that had captured Gaara in Naruto shippuden episode um….I don't remember) He lays her on its back and starts flying away with the other Akatsuki members. Naruto sees them and gives chase. "The Jinchuriki is falling for the trap what an idiot" says Deidara laughing. (Naruto didn't hear this) Sakura was now sitting on the bird's back but Naruto couldn't see because the bird was too high. "GIVE ME BACK SAKURA – CHAN!" screams Naruto madly. "Like if we would ever do that!" says Sasori laughing evilly. "SAKURA – CHAN, WAKE UP!" screams Naruto sad and mad at the same time. "Sorry kid, but she got hurt pretty badly so I don't think she'll wake up soon!" says Deidara laughing. "GIVE ME BACK SAKURA – CHAN!" screams Naruto his whole body was glowing red. "You will lose her just like you lost Sasuke!" laughs Itachi. Sakura then remembered everything that Naruto had done for her (and she also remembered the love she had for Sasuke) and punched Itachi in the face. "Sakura?" says Deidara amazed. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO NARUTO LIKE THAT!" screams Sakura madly. All of a sudden Sakura's green eyes turn red. "Sakura – Chan, jump, I'll catch you!" screams Naruto happily. She jumped but noticed that she wasn't falling she looked down to see Naruto and then looked up to see….Deidara holding her wrist. "Huh, Deidara, what are you doing?" asks Sakura amazed. "I won't let you get away!" says Deidara sadly. "Deidara, I have to go!" screams Sakura madly. Tears fall from Deidara's face. Sakura saw his face. "What's wrong?" asks Sakura sadly. "Please, don't go!" says Deidara sadly. "I won't go, I promise" says Sakura happily. "Then what are you doing?" says Deidara looking down. Sakura notices that she is still hanging from the bird. "I got mad and didn't want to be with Itachi!" says Sakura sadly. Deidara pulled her up before she could say anything. "Deidara, what did you do?" says Sakura amazed that she was on top of the bird. "You promised me that you wouldn't go!" says Deidara happily. "Sakura – Chan, please come down here!" screams Naruto madly. "I can't they tied me up!" says Sakura lying. "WHAT, I'LL KILL THEM FOR YOU, SAKURA – CHAN!" screams Naruto now mad again. "Yeah right, like you'd ever do that!" says Sasori happily. "SHUT YOUR YAP, YOU BRAT AND GIVE ME BACK SAKURA – CHAN!" screams Naruto madly. All of a sudden the nine tailed fox comes out of Naruto's body and goes to Deidara's hands. "What is this? It's the nine tailed fox!" says Deidara amazed. "Oh wow, and then let's go!" says Sasori going into the entrance of the lair.

The end!

P.S: Sakura joined the Akatsuki shortly after. Deidara and Sasori started falling in love of Sakura.


End file.
